In-between Skin and Bones
by rsdenty233
Summary: Mako wasn't an optimist. He knew that no matter how far they traveled or how many showers they took, they could never wash away the nightmares that lived inside them or the bitter gruesome monsters which they carries, restless with vengeance, between their skin and bones.


_**In-between Skin and Bone**_

So here's a small "part one", it's _very_ small. The story will be one part, next upload will likely include the rest in its entirety. Initially i was really interested in Roadhogs perspective and his thoughts on whether or not the two junkers might some day "rejoin" society beyond the Outback. I haven't made a fanfiction since 2010 so here goes nothing lol.

* * *

Roadhog was certainly not one to stress over cleanliness. He could count on one hand how many instances in the past 20 years he'd felt genuinely cleaned up. Between those instances he was lucky to wash his hands in a dirty puddle or wipe his sweat off with a greasy rag; cleanliness in the outback wasn't even a factor outside of wounds, and even than you cut as many corners as you could without losing a limb (on a good day). Mako on the other hand, he'd enjoyed a long scalding shower after a hard day. Freshly laundered shirts and clean smelling sheets. What a simple world that was when those were the petty thing you looked forward too.

Roadhog wasn't sure what is was that set him off this afternoon, he wasn't one to dwell on the old world and actually willed himself against it when the dreaded moments arose. They'd pulled the ride, puttering and wheezing through its exhaust as the dust and debris sprayed beneath the wheels, up to a better than horrible motel. Junkrat has been sitting haphazardly on the back instead of in his sidecar that day, his bony sunburnt back pressed against Roadhogs contrasting one and his mouth running faster than the bike on some half made up story. It was fucking cramped of course, but Roadhog said nothing when Junkrat had hopped on hours prior, because he knew Junkrat did this when was feeling a lil' clingy and wanted to stay as close to his huge partner as possible. Mako would have cringed at the invasion of space, but now in this wasteland a little unthreatening human contact wasn't so uncomfortable. Junkrats wildly cluttered story was cut short ("And then I turned to me mate, one hang holding a shark an-") as they halted next to the motel and his attention was drawn to the flickering sign and half-way preserved exterior. "Oi we shacking up at the Buckingham palace tonight or what?" He questioned Roadhog with an upturned singed eyebrow and overly confused expression. Roadhog grunted. Normally on a day like today, one where they had no victory to use an excuse for luxury, they'd be on a dusty tarp behind some scrapheap, taking turns on watch to avoid being robbed by some other desperate junkers. "Felt like a change tonight" he grunted, voice deep and always slightly exasperated, like just talking was a waste of his effort. He was flicking down the kickstand with a weather boot and heaving himself off as Junkrat continued "Well it sure as hell aint coming outta me loot I'll tell ya that!" he crossed his arms and did a quick sniff. Roadhogs eyes rolled beneath his mask "Don't worry bout it Boss, I'm picking up the tab tonight". Junkrats chin upturned away from him and his charred ears turned somehow redder. He knew that calling'm boss make Junkrats gut do a backflip so he made sure to reserve it for any occasion he didn't want to be disagreed with. "Well if that the case maybe I'll be ordering me self some room service ay?" Junkrat punctuated his sentence with a devious giggle. "Don't push it" Roadhogs sentence was half muffled, half clear as he took off his mask midway. "I'm not looking to get turned away" he'd interrupted as Junkrats mouth was half open about to the question his actions. Junkrat didn't mind of course, he love a look at his partners face but also loathed the idea of anyone else catching a peek. Can't win'em all he decided.

* * *

I said it was small didn't I! Im glad i've got this story off the ground, and im excited to add more soon!


End file.
